Return of the Time Lord, First story the trillogy
by Tekqueen
Summary: After traveling with Donna for a while she decides to go home but before leaving she gives him some words that make him think that maybe he shouldn't have let a certian someone get away.
1. Chapter 1

"Doctor this has been fun but I should go home I need to start a life on my own."

"What?"

"Doctor listen to me. I need to go home and start again I have enjoyed our adventures but I can't replace the one companion you had at your side. One who see as just a friend but who is much more to you than that. Only you're too chicken to admit it. I don't mean to be harsh Doctor but you know I am a very direct person."

"I know Donna and your right."

"Thank you. I'll take you home if that is what you want."

"Yes it is. I have enjoyed this so much I'll never forget it."

"Your welcome it was a pleasure having you aboard Donna."

"Thank you Doctor." Donna says going to the doors of the Tardis.

"You might want to take some time to think Doctor but not too long. Love is a very rare thing and once it comes to you don't let it walk out of your life. If you've realized that you've let it go sometimes you have to run after it." Donna says leaving the Tardis and going back home walking along the streets of London.

Leaving the Doctor to ponder her words that ring all too true to his hearts. Leaning back against the Tardis her words sink into the farthest corners of his mind. Hearing nothing around him he realizes the still silence is defining.

"I need her I can't be without her." Long since denied realization coming into light he runs around the tardis controls turning knobs pushing buttons and the hum of the Tardis matching the determination coursing through him.

Trish and Martha are walking along the streets of London busy streets filled with traffic bussing around them.

"Martha your thinking of him again aren't you. I saw that look in your eyes that night Lazarus transformed into that monster. I can still see it in your eyes now your mind is still with him. That night when we got out of the Lazarus building mum was furious that you went back inside to the Doctor and Leo said that the doctor must be quite a guy and you don't know this but I said to them maybe she loves him. I was right then and I'm right now."

"So Tish have you been able to find another job since then?" Marhta asks.

"That was a very lame attempt to change the subject. Martha all I am saying is that you have to keep your heart open and find someone but really I think you already had and you let him walk away."

"Tish please."

"What is that sound?" "Probably just the construction crews working on that new sky scraper down the block. Tell me how have you been doing?"

"Martha what is that noise it seams like its getting closer somehow."

"I don't know lets continue on." Martha says walking on.

A noise over the construction catches Martha's ear a sound she knows all too well "It couldn't be"

"What, What Is It?"

"It's him" Martha says

"What? Who?"

"The Doctor no it can't be it's the construction playing tricks on me. Tish please do tell me how you are."

"What is that?"

A soft voice in the distance shouts "Martha? Martha?"

"Did you hear that sounded like someone was calling your name?"

"It was probably just someone shouting for someone else."

"Martha! Martha!" they hear again.

"You can't tell me you didn't hear that."

"Martha! Martha!" Turning around Martha sees the Doctor running up to them wearing his usual pin striped suit and Ked sneakers his long brown wool coat billowing in the wind as he approaches them.

"Martha can we talk for a moment? Oh hi Tish how have you been?"

"Good thank you have a new job now and well I'll leave the two of you alone to talk."

"Tish."

"I think you need to listen to what he has to say Martha. All I'm saying is don't walk away from something that could be absolutely fantastic." Tish says turning a corner leaving the Doctor and Martha.


	2. Chapter 2

**"Doctor what are you doing back here?" **

**"I had to come back Martha?" **

**"Why did you come back I thought you'd be moving on traveling to who knows where in the Tardis happy and carefree." **

**"Carefree but I wasn't happy." **

**"What do you mean Doctor?" **

**"What I mean is traveling the universe is amazing but it's not quite as spectacular without someone to share it with and I want to share it with you Martha. I need you I can't travel without you. I've miss you so much Martha. I know you have a life here with your family and its not fair of me to ask you to come with me but I am asking you to come with me I can't do this without you." **

**Looking into his eyes she sees the years of loneliness echoing behind his eyes that he so desperately tires to hide from the universe. Pulling her into his arms they walk to a park and find a secluded spot near by where he had landed the Tardis. Offering her his hand a song starts to play as they slow dance to a song that softly plays from the Tardis. Slow dancing to the song the doctor stars to sing to her, the song by Ronan Keating, When you say nothing at all.**

**"It's amazing how you can speak right to my hearts, without saying a word you can light up the dark. Try as I may I can never explain what I hear when you don't' say a thing the smile on your face lets me know that you need me there is truth in your eyes that says you'll never leave me the touch of your hand says you'll catch me whenever I fall." - Song by Ronan Keating, When you say nothing at all. **

**Looking up at the Doctor she smiles saying, "Yes Doctor I will go with you. I'd go with you anywhere." **

**"Brilliant!" The Doctor says leading her back into the Tarids as he sets his jacket on one of the pillars of the Tardis he smiles at her. **

"**It was too quiet with out you here I missed you." **

"**I missed you to Doctor very much." **

"**Alright then off we go." The Doctor says releasing the hand brake. **

"**Doctor did you really mean what you said back there in the park?" **

"**Come on then off to our next adventure." **

"**Doctor did you hear what I said?" **

"**Oh sorry what was that?"**

"**Nothing." Martha says sighing. **

"**And yes I did mean what I said Martha." Smiling she moves closer to his side hoping he will hug her. **

"**Ah come here you." The Doctor says with a beaming smile. Taking her hand the Doctor twirls her into his arms hugging her. **

"**Thank you Doctor." **

"**You're welcome Martha. Alright then were to maybe to the Elizabethan era meet the Queen herself good Queen Elizabeth the first. Ready?" **

"**Yes." **

"**Then off we go." The Doctor says as he sets the dials and buttons to set to their next location. **

**"Where are we Doctor?" **

**"Well before you go out there a change in wardrobe is necessary we have to blend in a little bit here. Upstairs two flights you'll find a wardrobe with clothes to this time period." **

**"Ok I'll be down in a minute." Martha says going up the spiral staircase up to the upper levels of the Tardis. **

**"Doctor this is amazing so many to choose from." **

**"Pick anything you like." **

"**Thank you" Finding the wardrobe Martha begins searching for a dress finally she finds one that the over layer of fabric is a soft sky blue and the dress itself is white.**

**Finding a mirror she styles her hair for that particular time by braiding her hair and weaving in it a string of white pearls in it. "Perfect." She says to herself as she walks back down the spiral staircase. **

"**I'm ready to see the sites and to see the castle." **

"**Well then lets go off we go."**

"**Doctor."**

"**Yes."**

"**Are you forgetting something?" **

"**What? "Looking like that your going to stand out in the crowd if I had to change to fit into this time so do you. Go on upstairs and find something to wear and I'll wait for you here." **

"**You're serious?" **

"**Yes I am. Now go before I kick your butt up the stairs." Martha says grinning. **

"**Alright I'll be down in a moment wait there don't move." **

"**Promise I won't move Doctor I'm not going anywhere."**

**Going up stairs the Doctor looks through the wardrobe to find an appropriate outfit. Finding suitable clothing he changes after coming out of his room he goes back downstairs to meet Martha. **

"**Doctor you look like a true nobleman."**

"**Thank you I offer you my arm milady?" **

"**I accept." Martha says with a smile.**

**Emerging out of the Tardis the Doctor and Martha walk the streets with the various merchants selling their wears. Noble women line the streets seeking out merchants for new and beautiful things. **

"**This is amazing Doctor. I can't believe were here this is so wonderful thank you for bringing me here." **

"**You're welcome Martha. Shall we walk around bit more or hail a carriage to take us to the palace?" **

"**Lets walk around some more I don't get to see things like this everyday." **

**"Get them!" One guard shouts as they spot the doctor and Martha **

**"Run Martha!" **

**"Oh what did you do Doctor?" **

**"I haven't the foggiest idea." **

**"Stop your surrounded!" **

**"Ok I know when to give up." **

**"Take them to the Queen she will want to pass her judgment on them."**

**Slowly the guards drag them to the castle and soon they are before the Queen who is sitting on her throne.**

**"Doctor! I never thought I'd see you again. Take them to the dungeon while I deliberate on my decision." **

**"Wait wait your majesty please can we talk this out please instead of us being thrown into the dungeon please in your wisdom let us talk." **

**"Alright you and I shall walk the gardens and talk be warned if you run my guards will go after you." **

**"I have no intension of running your young majesty you have my word as a gentleman." **

**"I accept your word Doctor now follow me." **

**"What about her?" The guard asks. **

**"Let her go she is free to go."**

**"She was with the doctor your majesty." **

**"I trust her let her go. Just keep an eye on her. I shall return in a moment." **

**"What could I have possibly done to have angered you so greatly?" **

**"You almost destroyed my kingdom." **

**"Oh come on that place you were living in was a wreck it was begging to be demolished." **

**"Doctor that castle was my home." **

**"It was barely a home and as I recall you were not too sad to see it go." **

**"Well that is a well...ok you have me on that one. I guess I shouldn't have been so mad about that. In retrospect you did save my life there for I am in your debt. What can I give you to make up for my less than honorable behavior?" **

**"All I would like your majesty is to call you friend." **

**"You know you could have anything in the kingdom anything you could think of and yet you ask for something so simple. I would be happy for you to call me friend."**

**"We should go back Martha will be wondering where I am." **

**"Follow me back Doctor." Elisabeth says leading the way back to the throne room. **

**"Guards let her go she is a friend a guest in my place and in my royal court. See to it that she is treated with the same respect you would honor me with." **

**"Yes your majesty." **

**"Yes your majesty." another guard answers.**

**"Your majesty." **

**"Lord Colro. How good to see you. Allow me to introduce you to my friends this is the Doctor and this is..." **

**"Martha." **

**"Nice to meet you all. My Queen I must speak with you about the Royal ball you are having tonight in honor of his highness prince Cavaron form Scotland." **

**"Yes well if you two will excuse me for a moment I shall return in a moment feel free to explore the castle." **

**"Thank you your majesty." Martha says with a bow.**

**"Lord Colro what is it you sounded urgent." **

**"It is about those two can you really trust them they are outsiders and the last time he was here there was nothing but trouble."**

**"Enough of that I shall not hear any more. They are my friends and you will show them the same respect as you would me. They are to be treated like honored guests in my castle."**

**"I understand your majesty forgive my rude manners." **

**"Forgotten. Is there anything else?" **

**"Yes for the feast what should we have for dinner?" **

**"All the usual trimmings but no macadamia nuts there too tart for me. Other than that you my proceeded with the usual preparations then Lord Colro."**

**"As you wish your majesty." He says with a bow. Turning Elizabeth goes back to the Doctor and Martha.**

**"Sorry I was so long details for our royal ball in honor of prince Cavaron from Scotland." "I thought England and Scotland didn't get along? There was a time that was true but for now I feel it is necessary to make peace with Scotland better to have a friend than an enemy." **

**"Rightly put your majesty." Martha says smiling. **

**"Please we are friends call me Elizabeth."**

**"I couldn't possibly." **

**"Please."**

**"As you wish your maj... I mean Elizabeth." **

**"Much better thank you." "Come you two must be properly dressed for the Royal ball we shall go to town and shop for a dress for you Martha and Doctor you gave up wearing your usual suit and those funny shoes you wear?" **

**"Ah no I only thought this might be a little more appropriate attire and well Martha convinced me to change so I'd as she put it blend in better." **

**"A wise woman indeed come it is almost lunch and we shall sit and chat together." **

"**This is a beautiful table Elizabeth I like the table cloth." **

"**Thank you it was my grandmothers. Martha where are you from? No doubt from far away. Tell me of your land."**

"**My land is far away indeed I live in a world where a girl can choose to do as she pleases she can be in any profession she wants." **

"**Really sounds very nice indeed maybe someday I might be able to visit your land." "Someday perhaps you can Elizabeth." **

"**This afternoon I thought we might take a walk about town and see some of the splendors of my kingdom. For the both of you I wish to help you find grand attire for the dinner tonight."**

"**Elizabeth I could possibly."**

"**I insist Martha after the way I treated you it's the least I can do. I am sorry about earlier." **

"**It's alright Elizabeth. Your hair looks so beautiful how did you get the pearls to say in your braid?"**

"**I weave them in tightly into the braid. I can style your hair for tonight if you would like me to." **

"**I'd like that thank you Elizabeth."**


End file.
